I Have Love For You Un!
by Cappuccino 'Kappu san
Summary: Deidara adalah seorang anak yang bisa di bilang cantik dan manis tapi semua itu berubah ketika adik tercintanya Naruto di pukuli oleh teman-temanya, Deidara sekarang berubah menjadi sosok pemuda sejati walau rambutnya masih panjang itu malah membuatnya seperti emo, berubah mamun entah kenapa perasaan sayang berubah menjadi cinta, Yaoi, DeiNaru, SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Mempersembahkan**_

_**Disclaimber Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Family, Humor**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Pair: MinaKushi, DeiNaru and ItaSasu ( For family )**_

_**WARNING: OOC, YAOI for chap 2.**_

_**Author Note:**_

_**Fic ini buat para teman-temanku di facebook**_

_**Yang tentu saja seorang FujoDanshi..**_

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha Internasional**_

Bunyi derap kaki terdengar di lorong rumah sakit, Derap kaki itu terdengar menuju suatu ruangan yang diatasnya papan bertuliskan UGD yang artinya **U**nit **G**awat **D**arurat, Pintu UGD itu terbuka lebar saat seorang suster membukanya dengan keras lalu setelah pintu itu terbuka dengan cepat tempat tidur dorong yang berisikan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang sedang mengangkangkan kedua kakinya menampakkan wajah lelah dan kesakitan karena berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu itu masuk keruangan UGD dengan bantuan dorongan oleh suster-suster sedangkan di sebelah kiri wanita itu terdapat seorang pria berambut pirang menampak kan wajah kekawathiran yang cukup mendalam.

"Kushina! Kushina! Aku mohon berjuanglah. " Ujar seorang pria bernama Namikaze Minato dengan eratnya dia memegang tangan kanan Kushina.

"Akkhh..Hosh..Hoshh M-minato.. " Seru wanita yang bernama Kushina dengan terengah-engah.

Minato hendak menjawab tetapi tiba-tiba seorang suster menghalanginya untuk masuk mengikuti Istrinya yang ingin di bawa keruang operasi.

"Maaf tuan anda tidak boleh masuk. " Kata suster itu dengan sopan.

"T-tapi.. "

"Tidak apa tuan, Dokter akan berusaha dengan seluruh kemampuanya. "

"Tapi saya mau menemani is- "

Sret sret

Merasakan ada yang menarik bajunya dengan spontan Minato menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang anak berambut pirang gelap sepanjang bahu tengah memegang boneka teddy bear tak lupa wajah polosnya.

"Touchaan..Kaacan kemana un ? " Tanya Bocah itu. Ya.. Bocah ini bingung karena sejak dirumah atau lebih tepat saat dia di kamar, Padahal dia sedang asik tidur namun tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan suara pecahan, Karena penasaran akhirnya dia berjalan kearah sumber itu. Bocah itu bingung melihat ibunya sudah berada di lantai lalu untuk beberapa detik kemudian ayahnya datang dan berteriak memanggil nama ibunya, Sesudah itu dia melihat ayahnya menggendong ibunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Karena takut di tinggal atau entah apa yang di pikirkan bocah itu hingga ikut berlari mengejar ayahnya yang sedang mengeluarkan mobil di garasi samping rumah dan di situlah dia masuk di belakang bagasi mobil tanpa sepengetahuan Minato.

"D-dei chan... " Kata Minato dengan bingung. Bukanya tadi anaknya sedang tertidur ? Apa mungkin dia terbangun karena pecahan gelas.

"Tochaan Kaachan kemana un ? " Tanya Deidara kembali.

"Ah..Kaasan sedang ingin memberi Dei chan adik, Apa Dei chan senang ? " Tanya Minato dengan lembut.

Mata Deidara membulat dengan berbinar mendengar kata itu, Akhirnya sekian lama menunggu Ibunya akan memberikan adik juga. Deidara tersenyum lebar tidak sabaran untuk menunggu kelahiran adiknya untuk menemaninya di kala kesepian nanti.

"Hehehe...Dei chan cenang loh~ "

"Hehehe... ya sudah Dei chan harus tunggu dan berdoa semoga Kaasan dan adik Dei chan selamat ok ? " Jelas Minato.

"Oke un! " Balas Deidara mengacungkan jempolnya dengan mantap.

"Tuan saya permisi.. " Suara suster memecah percakapan antara anak dan ayah.

"Oh..Iya silahkan. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata bocah kecil bersurai pirang itu menatap intens setiap inci tubuh bayi yang berada dalam gendonganya, Dengan mata berbinar, Bola mata yang bulat, dan mulut menganga berbentuk 'O' Bocah yang diketahui namanya Deidara ini dengan perlahan-lahan memegang pipi chubby bayi yang di gendongnya menggunakan tangan ciliknya. Perlahan-lahan Deidara memegang pipi itu dengan ragu hingga dia telah bersentuhan dengan kulit pipi bayi itu dan ternyata sentuhan Deidara membuat bayi sedikit menggeliatkan tubuh karena terganggu, 'Sreeet' Deidara yang kaget atas pergerakan bayi pun menarik tanganya kembali tak lupa dengan dahi yang berkerut. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polos nan lucu itu.

"Toucaan apa ini adik Dei un ? " Tanya bocah itu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya terhadap sosok bayi yang masih di dekapnya.

"Hahaha...Tentu itu adik Dei chan, Coba saja lihat rambut dan matanya. " Ucap Minato dengan tawa khasnya.

Bocah ini pun menatap lagi bayi yang masih terlelap, Deidara menatap rambut sang bayi 'Pirang terang' Itulah kata yang terlintas di pikiran Deidara saat menatap Intens rambut bayi itu. Deidara perlahan menggerakkan tanganya untuk menyentuh helaian rambut pirang bayi itu 'Lembut' satu kata lagi yang tiba di pikiran Deidara setelah itu Deidara menggerak kan tanganya kembali menuju rambutnya sendiri dengan lembut.

"Hehehe~ Touchaan lambut Dei dengan adik cama un. " Seru Deidara dengan menatap ayahnya dengan polos.

"Eh..Toucaan juga sama kok. " Canda Minato dengan berpura-pura polos.

Deidara terdiam untuk sesaat lalu dia menatap rambut ayahnya setelah itu dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Tidak! Tidak! Hanya Dei dan adik bayi caja yang punya lambut yang cama! Toucaan tidak **bo-leh un! **" Seru Deidara dengan nada marah dan Deidara pun mengeratkan gendonganya dengan adik bayi seolah-olah hanya dialah yang boleh menyentuh bayi itu di dunia ini.

"Eh ? Dei chan..Kenapa begitu ? " Tanya Kushina dengan bingung melihat betapa posesif anaknya terhadap adik bayi yang baru saja dilahirkanya.

"Kalena dia adik Dei yang Dei cayangi dan adik Dei yang paling imut un. " Ucap Deidara dengan nada serius lalu tangan kananya Deidara di sengajakan dengan mengacungkanya keatas.

Minato dan Kushina berpandangan dengan wajah bingung lalu untuk beberapa detik raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi ingin tertawa tetapi mereka urung agar anaknya tidak bertambah marah lagi.

"Hah.. Iya dia adik Dei chan yang paling di Dei chan sayangi dan dia adik bayi Dei chan yang paling imut. " Celetuk Minato dengan sedikit nada candaan.

Sedangkan Deidara yang mendengar itu menganggukan kepala beberapa kali " Huum...Bagucss Toucaan mengelti tapi apa Kaachan cudah mengelti un ? "

Kushina hampir saja tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak kalau saja dia tidak menutup mulutnya dengan telapaknya karena melihat anaknya tampak bergaya bahwa dia sudah dewasa, 'Oh..Ya tuhan terima kasih sudah memberikan ku anak yang imut.' Batin Kushina.

"Iya..." Balas Kushina sedangkan Deidara tampak tak puas dengan jawaban Kaasanya.

"hihihi..Iya dia adik Dei yang paling Dei sayangi dan dia adik Dei yang paling imut. " Ulang Kushina dan kali ini sukses membuat Deidara tersenyum lebar.

"Eh..Kushina apa kau sudah mendapatkan nama untuk anak kita ? "

"Huh? Ah!..Aku belum mendapatkanya. "

"Hmm aku juga. "

Minato dan Kushina tampak berpikir lalu tiba-tiba pikiran Kushina terbesit sebuah rencana.

"Hei Dei chan... " Panggil Kushina sedangkan Minato dan Deidara langsung menatap Kushina dengan heran.

"Ada apa Kaachan ? "

"Ne~ apa Dei mau memberi nama untuk adik Dei ? "

"Hah nama ? Untuk apa Kaachan ? " Ujar Deidara yang memiringkan kepalanya.

Kushina sudah menduga jika Deidara akan bertanya seperti ini.

"Dei chan...Nama adalah sebuah kata yang sakral atau wajib untuk kita gunakan saat kita baru pertama kali lahir di dunia ini, Apa Dei chan mengerti.." Jelas Kushina dengan lembut.

"Dei chan belum mengelti cama cekali un.. " Jujur Deidara dengan gelengan kuat.

"Begini..Jika Dei chan ingin memanggil adik bayi dengan sebutan apa ? " Tanya Kushina.

"Ummhh..Adik bayi un. "

"Tapi nama adik bayi itu sudah banyak dan adik bayi itu juga bukan nama, Apa Dei mau sebutan adik bayi yang Dei sayangi di gunakan banyak orang ? "

"Eh ? Tidak! Adik Dei tidak mau punya cebutanya cama un! " Tolak Deidara.

"Nah.. Jadi Dei chan harus punya nama buat si adik bayi, Ne~ nama apa yang Dei chan beri untuk adik ? " Tangan Kushina membelai rambut anaknya.

"Eummhh.. Ceni (1)! Eh tidak jangan! Uemmh.. Ah! Naluto caja. "

"Eh ? Naluto ? " Celetuk Kushina dan Minato dengan bingung.

"Iiihh makcudnya Dei! **Na-lu-to un**." Cercah Deidara dengan kesal.

"Ooooohh Naruto... "Serempak Kushina dan Minato

"Un."

"Tapi kenapa Naruto ? Bukanya Naruto itu salah satu bahan makan ramen yang berbetuk spiral bulat itu kan ? " Ungkap Minato dengan dahi yang berkerut dan bisa di lihat Kushina juga mengangguk pasti.

"Ne~ Caat itu Dei cedang menonton ceceolang yang membuat Ceni tanah liat tapi tiba-tiba filmnya telganti dengan gambal makanan lamen nah~ di citu katanya toping lamen adalah bahan makan yang paling enak dan yang sangat di cukai celuruh jepang (2), Jadi Dei memakai nama itu caja kalena Dei tidak mau jika adik bayi tidak di cayang oleh cemua olang un. " Jelas Deidara dengan bahasa khasnya sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa terbengong melihat anaknya bak seorang pendongeng.

"Hah..Ya sudah Tousaan dan Kaasan mengerti. " Pasrah kedua orang itu, Menurut mereka nama Naruto tidak buruk juga.

"Hehe lihat adik bayi! Cekalang adik bayi Dei panggil dengan Naluto caja ya ?, Apa menulutmu Naluto.. kau cuka ? " Tanya Deidara sambil menggerak kan tangan mungil Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri perlahan membuka kelopak matanya di sertai uapan kecil dari bibir mungil Naruto.

'Bilu cama cepelti Dei un.' Batin Deidara saat melihat bola mata Naruto, Naruto yang di tatapun tersentum ceria lalu tangan kecil Naruto menggengam erat kelingking Deidara seolah dia menyetujui pertanyaan Deidara.

"Hehe..Aku tahu Nalu chan pacsti cetuju. "

Setelah itu Deidara asik dengan adiknya, Mereka seperti dua sosok yang tidak akan terpisahkan walau kematian menjemput mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**6 tahun kemudian**_

_**06.30 Pagi**_

Hari ini Naruto senang sekali karena hari ini adalah awal masuknya dia di sekolah dasar yang berarti dia akan mendapatkan teman baru, Naruto tidak sabar ingin memiliki teman yang baru yang pokoknya harus laki-laki, Karena dulu waktu di taman kanak-kanak dia sering di ejek dengan kata dia seorang perempuan padahal jelas-jelas dia lelaki dan salahkan mereka semua karena mereka, Naruto hanya pernah bermain dengan perempuan saja.

CKLEK

"Naru chan, Apa kau sudah siap un ? " Tanya Seseorang laki-laki yang keluar di balik pintu.

"Aku cudah ciap dattebayo.. " Balas bocah a.k.a Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hm..Ayo un. " Ucap anak lelaki a.k.a Deidara yang bertubuh kecil dan berambut panjang di ikat tinggi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara dan Naruto turun dari mobil lalu mereka pamit dengan ayah mereka setelah itu Deidara memegang tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat lalu Deidara berjalan mengantarkan Naruto ke kelas barunya. Setelah berjalan dengan rintangan berbelok-belok akhirnya tujuan Deidara pun sampai.

"Ne~ Naru chan apa kau siap ? " Tanya Deidara yang berjongkok menyamakan tinggi adiknya Naruto.

"Hehehe...Aku ciap! " Balas Naruto dengan memeluk leher Deidara dengan erat,

"Bagus un. " Seru Deidara yang melepaskan pelukanya dengan Naruto sembari mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Baiklah Niisan ke kelas dulu ya ? " Tanya Deidara.

"Ha'i. " Setelah mendengar itu Deidara berjalan diiringi senyum lembut dan manis namun Deidara berhenti sesaat dia melihat adiknya tampak gelisah.

"Loh Naru chan ayo masuk. "

"Tapi Niisan belum mencium Nalu. " Ucap Naruto di sertai jari-jari kecilnya yang bertautan.

Deidara tertawa kecil melihat kebiasaan Naruto yang harus wajib di lakukanya yaitu mencium Naruto sebelum sekolah, 'Bisa-bisanya aku lupa.' Pikir Deidara.

"Ne~ sini Naru chan. " Panggil Deidara dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya.

Naruto pun melangkah dengan riang menuju kakanya lalu Naruto sedikit menjinjitkan kaki kecilnya lalu setelah itu-

Cup

"Nah ayo Naru chan masuk un. " Ujar Deidara.

"Hehe...Aligatou Niican. " Ucap Naruto yang sudah masuk ke kelasnya tak lupa sebuah lambaian tangan mungil Naruto.

"Hah..Adik ku yang manis un. " Lirih Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu dia membongkar tasnya untuk mengambil kotak bekal 2 yang satunya buat dia sendiri lalu yang satunya buat adik tercintanya. Deidara melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelasnya untuk keluar tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hei..Deidara kamu mau kemana ? " Tanya seorang laki-laki yang bernama Itachi.

"Aku mau ke kelas adik ku un, Kelas satu B. " Balas Deidara.

"Eh ? Aku juga mau ke kelas satu B untuk memberikan bekal pada otoutoku, Kalau kamu Dei ? " Ucap Itachi.

"Sama un aku juga mau memberi bekal untuk adik ku un. "

"Ya sudah kita sama-sama saja kesananya. " Jelas Itachi.

"Un. "

Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju kelas adik mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap seluruh teman-temanya yang tampak asyik memakan bekalnya bersama masing-masing temanya, Naruto hanya bisa mentap mereka karena Naruto kecil ini tidak mempunyai keberanian sama sekali untuk menghampiri mereka dan menjadikan teman. Bosan dengan kesunyian ini bocah pirang ini pun lebih memilih menatap langit lewat jendela hingga bocah pirangini terganggu karena ada ang menoel-noel pinggangnya.

"Hei..Aku Uchiha Sasuke. " Ujar seorang bocah yang seumuran Naruto dengan menjulurkan tanganya.

Naruto memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh bocah itu 'Kulitnya pucat' 'Lambutnya cepelti ayam' 'matanya hitam' ketiga kata itulah yang muncul di batin bocah pirang itu. Dengan perlahan dan agak sedikit takut, Naruto menjulurkan tanganya dengan detik demi detik.

Jengah, Bocah yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini jengah akan kelambatan bocah di depanya, Tak mau menunggu lama akhirnya Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lalu dia menggerakan tanganya yang sudah berjabat dengan Naruto kearah atas dan bawah setelah itu Sasuke melepaskanya dan dengan santainya dia duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Hei siapa nama mu dobe ? " Tanya Sasuke.

"Heh ? Dobe ? Apa itu ? " Tanya Naruto dengan polos.

"Bodoh. " Seru Sasuke dengan pendek.

"Bodoh ? Hieeee aku tidak bodoh! " Teriak Naruto dengan menunjuk wajahnya Sasuke.

"Hm, Mankanya dobe siapa nama mu ? " Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Namikaze Naluto. " Ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang masih kesal.

"Hoooh..Kamu masih cadel rupanya, Ck bocah. " Ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Cuka-cuka aku teme! " Ketus Naruto.

"Hei jangan memanggil ku teme.. Dobe. " Kata Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Kau juga belhenti memanggilku cepeliti itu baka teme. "

"Tidak akan dobe, Sebelum cadel dan bodoh mu hilang baru aku berhenti."

"Belalti aku juga! Cebelum kau teme belhenti memanggilku dengan dobe dan belhenti mengejek ku, Aku tidak akan belhenti campai kapan pun. " Cercah Naruto dengan pasti.

" Ck keras kepala. " Decak Sasuke.

"Kau juga baka. "

"Grrrr..Hah sudahlah, Hei dobe. " Panggil Sasuke

Sedangkan Naruto hanya melirik kesal Sasuke lalu " Apa teme ? " Tanya Naruto dengan ketus.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan ? " Tanya Sasuke bingung. Sejak awal masuk tadi Sasuke bingung melihat bocah pirang ini karena bocah pirang ini yang paling pendiam di kelas, Mau tak mau karena di geluti penasaran akhirnya Sasuke menghampiri bocah pirang itu. Sasuke kira anak itu pendiam tapi ternyata dia salah

"Niican belum datang. " Seru Naruto dengan ketus.

"Hm, Aku juga. "

"Tidak ada yang tanya baka teme. " Ejek Naruto.

"Ya sudah tapi dobe kau ini perempuan tetapi sikap mu seperti laki-laki. " Ungkap Sasuke.

_**DEG**_

Jantung Naruto terpacu dengan cepat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"A-aku laki-laki bukan pelempuan. " Lirih Naruto dengan gemetaran, Naruto takut Sasuke akan mengejeknya.

"Hah ? Benarkah ? Aku kira kamu perempuan, wajah mu sih.. seperti perempuan." Ungkap Sasuke. Membuat Naruto menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal.

"Hah tapi kau masih untuk daripada baka aniki ku yang berwajah laki-laki tapi rambutnya seperti wanita huh kau tahu menurutku itu mengerikan. " Jelas Sasuke dengan santai.

Sedangkan Naruto matanya melebar saat mendengar kata itu, Naruto kira dia akan di ejek sama seperti di taman kanak dulu tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kau tidak mengejek ku ? " Lirih Naruto.

"Eh untuk apa ? " Tanya Sasuke dengan polos.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa hehe.. "

"Kau dobe. " Seru Sasuke.

"Aku- "

"Naru chan! "

"Otouto chan! "

Merasa di panggil Sasuke dan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya melihat sia yang memanggilnya. Di pintu kelas terlihat dua orang yang Sasuke dan Naruto tahu bahwa itu adalah kakak mereka. Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu berlari menuju kakanya.

"Niican! " Teriak Naruto.

"Haha.. Maaf un, Niisan terlambat. " Kata Deidara.

"Hehe..Tak apa Niican. "

Sedangkan Itachi yang sudah membuka kedua tanganya menunggu Sasuke berlari dan memeluknya seolah sudah tidak pernah bertemu tapi semua itu retak saat Sasuke dengan santainya berjalan menuju Itachi dengan wajah datar pula.

"Hei otouto chan kenapa kau tidak menyapa dan memeluk aniki mu ini. " Ucap Itachi dengan wajah pura-pura sakit hati.

"Hn untuk apa ? dan berhentilah memanggil ku dengan embel-embel menjijikan itu baka aniki. " Seru Sasuke dengan datar lalu dia pun menyerobot bekal yang ada di tangan kakanya.

"Ah...Otouto chan kapan juga kau berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan tidak sopan itu. " Cerocos Itachi.

"Tidak akan pernah dan bukan urusan ku. "

"Hah..Dasar baka otouto.. padahal jika di rumah kau sangat manja" Lirih Itachi mencoba menyembunyikan seringai usilnya.

Serasa tersetrum tubuh Sasuke membeku 'A-aniki jangan sampai kau bongkar. ' Batin Sasuke.

"Hehe..Benarkan otouto chan ? " Tanya Itachi yang menteringai.

"..."

"Ah baiklah padahal jika di rumah Sasu itu- "

"BAKA ANIKI URUSAI. " Teriak Sasuke yang berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah menangis.

"HAHAHA... Otouto kau kena! " Ujar Itachi yang menyusul Sasuke.

Deidara dan Naruto hanya bisa sweetdrope melihat hubungan adik kaka keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Ne~ Niican meleka aneh.. " Ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar. " Balas Deidara dengan mengangguk.

"Tapi mereka lucu jika menjadi teman. "

"Hm menurutku juga gitu. "

"Ne~ Niican kapan makanya ? "

"Ah! iya ayo makan. "

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto akhirnya bisa memiliki teman laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya walau teman merak aneh dan lucu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

_**Yo..Minna Gimana ceritanya seru kah ?**_

_**Begini Fic ini aku buat untuk para teman-temanku yang seorang Fujoshi dan Fudanshi di facebook Aku yang bernama **__**QueenLucyana Lopez **__** Nah...sebenarnya aku mau bikin fic 0neshoot tapi gak jadi karena menurutku panjang sekali jika di bikin oneshoot jadi aku bikin fic twoshoot / threeshoot aja oke **_**oOd**

**Kenapa aku bikin pair DeiNaru ?**

**Ya karena aku dari dulu ingin pair itu karena tidak ada sih yang bikin pair itu yang adanya si Dei jadi Uke Naru jadi seme -_-**

**Dan jadil fic baru aku " I Have Love For You Un! "**

_**La~la~la~ Mind Review minna ?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Saatnya Berubah

**Disclaimber Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt Comfrot, Family**

**Pair: DeiNaru, SasuNaru, MinaKushi**

**Warning: OOC, YAOI, **

* * *

**Author Note: Arigatou Gozaimasu, sudah mau baca! review, favorit dan follow... Semoga kalian bisa menikmati fict ini...**

**Maaf jika mengecewakan kalian jika fict ini tidak sesuai yang kalian inginkan!**

* * *

Kediaman Namikaze

Makan malam, itulah yang di lakukan oleh keluarga harmonis ini. Naruto yang sedari senang karena ada makan ramenya! Sedangkan Deidara, Minato dan Kushina yang tentu saja makan hanya saja mereka memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Okaachan! " Panggil Naruto.

Kushina langsung menghentikan acara makanya di ikuti Minato dan Deidara, Kushina tahu jika anaknya akan menceritakan apa yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Ada apa Naru chan ? " Tanya Kushina dengan lembut.

"Hehehe...Tadi Nalu chan akhilnya mendapatkan teman laki-laki loch~ " Cengir Naruto.

"Benarkah ? Hm syukurlah. " Ujar Kushina yang tak melihat anaknya yang marah.

"Aiisschh Okaachan cehaluhscnya, Okaachan menanyakan namanya dong. " Celoteh Naruto yang mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ahaha iya iya siapa namanya ? " Ulang Kushina dengan senyum gelinya.

"Hehe namanya Uchiha Cacuke! " Kata Naruto dengan riang.

"Apa dia baik Naru ? " Celetuk Minato dengan antusias, demi tuhan! Minato sangat takut jika anaknya berteman laki-laki, dia takut Naruto akan berubah menjadi nakal dan tidak imut lagi.

"Emmmhh...Ummmhh, dia cangat menyebalkan! " Seru Naruto dengan lantang, sedangkan Minato dan Kushina masih setia menyimaknya.

"Tetapi, jika dia menyebalkan kenapa Naru chan mau berteman dengan dia ? "

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Tetapi Touchaan, ci Teme itu cangat lucu dan baik. " Sergah Naruto dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya, lalu di goyangkan kekiri dan kekanan.

Khusina dan Minato berpandangan dengan bingung, siapa Teme ? Melihat kebingungan orang tuanya Deidara mulai menceritakan dengan detail siapa itu Teme, dan kejadian hari ini dengan jelas tentunya.

Hingga malam pun tiba...

Saat ini Deidara sedang menggantikan pakaianya dengan pakaian tidurnya. Setelah selesai ia mulai berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, mula-mula Deidara mematikan lampu kamarnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya tak lupa membuka ikat rambutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Deidara sudah terbuai dengan alam sadarnya, tak lama mulai terdengar detik jam. Kesunyian dan detik jam menjadi satu, suara jangrik pun tak mau kalah. Tik-tok-tik-tok lalu krik-krik-krik. Begitu terus-menerus, namun. Semua alunan malam tadi hilang, pasalnya suara derit pintu kamar Deidara terbuka dan menampakan sosok mungil dengan piyama kebesaran berwarna orange, tak lupa Boneka rubah berwarna orange terang.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Selangkah demi selangkah sosok mungil itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur Deidara, sedangkan Deidara sendiri, tak menyadari sosok yang mendekatinya karena masih terbuai akan tidurnya.'TAP' Akhirnya sosok mungil itu sampai di depan tempat tidur Deidara, sosok mungil yang mimiknya masih terlihat mengantuk itu mengangkat tangan kanan mungilnya menuju piyama Deidara...

SRET

SRET

Sosok mungil itu mulai menarik-narik ujung piyama Deidara.

SRET

SRET

Mimik sosok mungil itu mulai berubah haluan menjadi berkerut tanda mulai marah, karena sedari tadi objek yang di banguninya tak kunjung sadar. Pantang menyerah, itulah yang di lakukan sosok mungil itu.

SRET SRET SRET SRET SRET

Dengan semangat masa bocah, sosok itu dengan cepat menarik-narik ujung piyama Deidara. Sedangkan Deidara sendiri mulai tersadar dari alam tidurnya. Melihat objek yang di bangunkan sudah mulai sadar, sosok mungil itu tersenyum lebar, tanda dia senang. Deidara dengan perlahan mulai membuka kelopak matanya, dia mengernyitkan dahinya tak kala melihat adiknya. Naruto, ya! Sedari tadi yang mencoba membangunkan Deidara adalah Naruto adiknya. Deidara mendudukan dirinya, lalu mengelus rambut adiknya yang masih di depan tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa Naru ? kau tak tidur un ? " Tanya Deidara dengan senyum lembut.

"..."

Naruto, adiknya sama sekali tak menjawab. Dia hanya menundukan kepalanya, menyembuyikan wajahnya. Melihat keanehan adik kecilnya, Deidara mulai menggendong Naruto dan mendudukan Naruto di pangkuanya dan tentu ia masih di tempat tidur.

"Hey ada apa un ? " Tanya Deidara sekali lagi, namun ini dengan nada yang sedikit prihatin.

"..."

Deidara mulai gelisah tak kala adiknya tak menjawab juga, dengan pelan dia mengangkat dagu adiknya dengan telunjuknya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke dahi adiknya, lalu mengecupnya dengan singkat.

Deidara menatap mata Naruto yang menatapnya balik, awalnya mata Naruto masih baik-baik saja. Namun, setelah dia tersenyum manis kepada adiknya. Di pelupuk mata Naruto mulai di genangi air mata yang dengan cepat mengalir di ikuti suara tangis kecil...

Deidara tersenyum maklum sembari mengelus punggung adik tercintanya "Naru, kenapa tidak tidur un ? "

Naruto menatap Kakakanya dengan mata sembab "Hiks...Hiks D-dei nii, t-tadi Nalu belmimpi buluk. "

Deidara menggaruk kepalanya bingung " Mimpi apa Naru ? "

"Hiks...Hiks tadi Nalu mimpi makan Lamen! " Ujar Naruto dengan nada marah.

Deidara makin di buat bingung dengan perubahan nada Naruto, namun dia memaklumi saja. Lagipula bukanya bagus jika Naruto bermpimpi dia memakan Ramen. Hah, adiknya ini.

"Loh, bukanya bagus jika Naru bermimpi makan Ramen ? bukanya Naru chan suka Ramen un ? "

Naruto mulai memeluk leher Deidara "Huweee tapi caat Nalu memakan Lamen, tiba-tiba Lamen Nalu di makan Monsctel Ayam Dei-nii! Huweeee Lamen Nalu! "

Jika saja Deidara tidak memangku Naruto, mungkin saja dia akan langsung jatuh kelantai dengan tidak elite-nya. Astaga, ternyata begitu ceritanya. Deidara mulai tertawa paksa dan hambar, dia tidak bisa menyembunikan ke-sweetdrope-nya "Aha...ha..ha, ya sudah. Itu kan hanya mimpi un! "

Naruto dengan cepat menatap wajah Kakaknya dengan wajah horor, membuat Deidara gelagapan "Tidak! Nalu takut Dei nii! Dei-nii Nalu tidul dengan Dei-nii ya ? "

Deidara meringis melihat kelucuan adiknya, di lain pihak. Naruto yang melihat raut ragu-ragu Kakaknya mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalanya, yeah kalian pasti taulah.

"Boleh ya De-dei nii~ "

"..."

"Hiks... "

Deidara dengan sigap berangguk-angguk ria, dengan itu Naruto menang telak!

Naruto segera tidur di samping kakanya dengan cengirannya "Hehehe... "

Deidara hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya "Dasar un! "

* * *

Naruto, dengan semangat dan cerianya berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan Kakaknya alias Deidara hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menggandeng tangan adiknya. Deidara menyipitkan matanya saat dia mendapati temanya Itachi tengah menggoda adiknya yaitu Sasuke sedari tadi hanya merengut.

"Itachi! " Panggil Deidara sekaligus melambai-lambai.

Itachi menoleh, dengan cepat dia menarik tangan adiknya lalu berjalan menuju Deidara. Setelah samapai Itachi menyapa "Ohayou Naru chan! Dei chan! "

"Ohayou mo Itachi! " Sapa Deidara.

" Dan Cacuke! " Lanjut Naruto dengan riang.

Namun sekelebat bayangan ingatan, membuat Naruto bersembunyi di belakang kaki Deidara dan dia memandang takut Sasuke. Melihat keanehan Naruto (lagi) Sasuke, Itachi dan Deidara khususnya memicingkan mata.

"Eh? Naru! Kau kenapa un ? " Seru Deidara. Namun, hanya di balas gemetaran Naruto.

Deidara mencoba menganalisa kejadian ini, dia menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi Naruto pandang. Huh ? di lihatnya bukan Sasuke yang di pandang ternyata! Namun, rambut Sasuke. Dengan mata terbelalak Didara mengingat jika tadi malam Naruto bermimpi Ayam dan hubunganya Ayam dan Sasuke adalah rambut Sasuke yang bermodelkan Ayam, mungkin Naruto mengingat hal itu. Deidara mendekati Itachi, dan berbisik.

"Hei Itachi, sepertinya Adikku takut dengan rambut Sasuke yang seperti Ayam itu un! " Bisik Deidara.

Itachi mengerutkan dahi, bukanya kemarin baik-baik saja ? Tak mau di buat penasaran Itachi pun bertanya balik "Tapi apa hubunganya ? "

"Tadi malam Naru chan bermimpi jika tadi malam Naru chan sedang memakan Ramen, lalu Ramenya di curi oleh Ayam un. "

Itachi masih tetap tidak mengerti, apa hubunganya Sasuke dengan Ayam ? Melihat Itachi masih juga bingung. Deidara menunjuk rambut Sasuke, seolah mengerti arti dari tunjukan tersebut. Itachi hanya tersenyum geli "Oh begitu, jadi mau bagaimana ? "

"Hm, bagaiman jika kau suruh Sasuke untuk memberikan Naru chan Ramen. Mungki Naru chan tidak akan takut lagi setelah itu un. " Jelas Deidara.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menyuruh Sasuke. "

* * *

Sasuke, bocah ini sedari tadi kerjaanya hanya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kelasnya saja. Karena saat ini, bocah bermaga Uchiha ini sedang gundah atau mungkin bahasa kerenya Galau. Akhirnya karena lelah sedari tadi hanya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kelasnya, ia menompang dagu, dan mulai berpikir. Hari ini Naruto sangat aneh di matanya, kenapa ? ya sedari tadi Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya saat pelajaran tadi. Ingat Sasuke dan Naruto sebangku! Mau bertanya, Sasuke sedikit malu. Dan akhirnya dia hanya berdiam saja.

"Hah, aku galau... " Lirih Sasuke dengan sendu.

Dia takut jika temanya pergi...

Karena dia tidak memiliki teman selain Kakaknya...

Uchiha Mikoto, memandang prihatin anak bungsunya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke sedari tadi tak menyentuh makan malamnya sedikit pun. Dia melirik Itachi mengisyaratkan Ada-apa-dengan-adikmu, Itachi hanya menyengir lalu dia membisiki Ibunya.

"Dia galau bu... " Bisik Itachi dengan geli.

Mikoto memandang Itachi lalu Sasuke, hah...Mungkin kali ini Mikoto tak usah ikut campur.

Sasuke memandang kosong makananya, dia masih saja gundah alias galau. Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, tanpa menghiraukan pandangan Ayah dan Ibunya. Ia berjalan dengan sempoyong menuju kamarnya, beginikah jika Galau ?

Entahlah, rasanya hampa, sakit di bagian hati dan Galau(?)

Itachi mengetok pintu kamar adiknya...

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Otouto! " Panggil Itachi.

"..."

"OTOUTO! HALOOOOO OTOUTO! "

BRAK

"Berisik baka Aniki! " Teriak Sasuke yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Hey Otouto, apa kau Galau ? "

"..."

Itachi menyeringai licik "Ara~ baiklah! Baiklah! Padahal aku tahu caranya agar Naru chan tidak menjauhimu lagi. "

CKLEK

Benar, berhasilah Itachi...

"Bagaimana caranya? " Tanya Sasuke dengan buru-buru.

"Sabarlah Otouto, mari kita berbicara di kamar. "

"Cih, gaya Aniki sangat lebay. "

"Mau tidak ? "

"Baiklah. "

Masuklah mereka berdua ke kamar Sasuke...

* * *

Sasuke mengintip Naruto yang sedang berada di kelas dan tengah menggambar rupanya, saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di pintu luar kelas dan dengan siaga dia mengintip Naruto. Sasuke melirik tangan kananya yang tengah memegang sebuah krese, ia mencoba menghembuskan nafasnya sebanyak tiga kali untuk mengumpulkan sebuah 'percikan' keberanian. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan di sana terdapat Itachi dan Deidara yang memberi semangat 'Go Sasu! Go Sasu! Go!' walau Sasuke merasa itu menggelikan, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Akibat ucapan konyol mereka membuatnya sedikit mendapat 'percikan' keberanian! Dia pun memberi isyarat dengan menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia 'Sudah siap sedia', bagaikan anak geng motor. Sasuke dengan coolnya berjalan menuju meja Naruto, di lihatnya Naruto belum sadar akan ia yang sudah sampai di mejanya.

"Ehem...Ehem! " Ujar Sasuke yang mencoba memanggil Naruto.

Merasa ada yang mengganggu acara 'bakat'-nya, Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya dan hendak memarahi orang tersebut. Namun, sebelum semua itu terjadi. Naruto langsung merasakan jika tubuh mungilnya bergetar MELIHAT SIAPA YANG ADA DI DEPANYA! Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan hendak berlari.

Melihat Naruto yang hendak kabur, dengan kecepatna 3 detik-mungkin, ia menarik tangan Naruto lalu mendudukan Naruto. Bisa Sasuke lihat Naruto sedang bergetar sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Huweeee ampun! Jangan culi Lamen Nalu! Huweee... Nanti Nalu mati! " Mohon Naruto yang di selingi tangisan.

Sasuke mendengus di sertai ia yang memutar kedua bola matanya "Baka! " Tak mau membuang waktu yang berharga miliknya. Sasuke langsung menaruh kresek yang berada di tanganya dengan cukup keras, sehingga menghasilkan bunyi. Dan itu cukup membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya dan menatap keresek hitam tersebut, awalnya Naruto bingung. Apa isi kresek tersebut, dan mulailah pemikiran hal negatif mulai menggerogoti pikiran polos Naruto.

'Apa ici kelecek itu Ayam yang mengambil Lamen Nalu ? Hah?! Huweee Dei-nii! Nalu takut.' Karena di selubungi 'percikan' ketakutan, baru saja Naruto hendak melempar keresek tersebut namun di cegah oleh tangan Sasuke. Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto yang balik menatapnya "Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan ? "

Naruto langsung menepis tangan Sasuke, dan dengan takut-takut ia menjawab "I-itu pacsti icinya Ayam yang menculi Lamen N-nalu ya kan ? "

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, mulai mengerti maksud pemikiran sang temanya "Hah, coba kau lihat dulu apa isinya Dobe! Jangan asal saja! "

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang mulai berair, ia benar-benar merasa di buat takut. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto mulai menitikan air mata, dengan cepat ia mengambil kersek tersebut dan membukanya.

"Nih! Nih! Aku hanya memberikanmu Ramen baka! " Seru Sasuke yang membuka kresek tersebut dan menunjukan isi kresek tersebut.

O.O

Membulatkan mata, itu yang Naruto lakukan "A-apa ini untuk Nalu chan ? "

Sasuke mengangguk...

Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke "Waaaaaa Cacuke! Cacuke! Aligatou. "

"Tapi itu bukan dariku Dobe!"

Naruto langsung memandang Sasuke dengan wajah polos " Jadi ciapa yang membelikanya ? "

"Ayam yang pernah mencuri Ramenmu itu, lalu dia bilang minta maaf. " Jelas Sasuke.

(_ _)

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, dia memainkan kedua kakinya di lantai. Naruto menatap Sasuke "Bilangi ke Ayam yang menculi Lamen Nalu, kalau Nalu mau maafin dia. "

Sasuke melirik pintu kelasnya, dia sana Aniki dan Deidara tengah mengacungkan jempolnya tanda ia...

Suksess...

* * *

Deidara meremas-remas Handphone yang di genggamnya, saat ini ia diselubungi hawa-hawa kecemasan, dikarenakan adiknya- Naruto menghilang. Deidara baru saja menelpon sahabatnya Naruto- Sasuke tentunya, namun. Sasuke malah-

KLIK

"Halo Sasuke kun ?! " Seru Deidara-yang menghubungi Sasuke.

"Hn ? " Gumam Sasuke.

"Apa kau melihat Naru chan un ? " Tanyanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi- bingung " Tidak, tadi terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat dia minta izin pergi ke toilet. "

Deidara membulatkan matanya, lalu dia menggesekan gigi atas dan bawahnya- Takut " Oh, arigatou Sasuke kun. "

KLIK

Sasuke menatap layar Handphone-nya- bingung "Huh? Ada apa? " Lirih Sasuke.

Kepala Deidara bergerak liar kekanan dan kekiri, bagaimana bisa seperti ini! Padahal hari ini adalah hari pertama, dimana adiknya mengikuti MOS untuk menuju keresmian menjadi Siswa di SMP ini. Namun sekarang dimana Adiknya!

Pokoknya ia harus mulai memeriksa satu gedung sekolah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara menyeka keringat yang menetes mengucur deras di dahinya. Demi Kami Sama! Deidara sudah berkeliling gedung sekolah, akan tetapi Dewi Fortuna tak kunjung memberinya petunjuk! Deidara mulai berjalan menuju di toilet sekolah, dia menatap dirinya di cermin toilet sekolah- berantakan. Saat Deidara tengah membasuh wajahnya dikarenakan frustasi, untuk detik-detik terakhir. Tubuhnya, tubuh Deidara mengejang tak kala otaknya terbesit sebuah kenyataan yang membahagiakanya- mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gudang, ya! Tempat itu belum Deidara kunjungi! Sekarang ia harus segera kesana...

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sudah memberi petunjuknya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

GLEK

Deidara menelan ludah paksa, bisa dilihat dari rahang halus Deidara terdapat tonjolan kecil. Akhirnya ia sampai di gudang sekolah, dengan takut ia memegang knop pintu tersebut, lalu memutarnya...

GLEK

Deidara menelan ludah kembali- menguatkan keberanianya...

CKLEK

'Kami sama! Kami sama! ' Batin Deidara memejamkan matanya...

KRIET...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"NA-NARUTOOOOO! "

Teriak Deidara membulatkan matanya, hatinya mulai nyeri saat melihat kondisi adiknya. Segera ia membuka semua tali yang mengikat tubuh Naruto- pingsan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini..." Desis tajam Deidara melihat Naruto telanjang bulat, terdapat sedikit memar di pinggang Naruto. Tampa basa-basi lagi, ia segera menggendong Naruto dengan a la Bridal Style.

'Naruto...' Miris Deidara.

"Syukurlah, Naruto hanya demam saja. " Jelas Tsunade- Dokter.

Minato memeluk Kushina yang sedari tadi menangis, dia tak menyangka Anak manisnya akan seperti ini!

Deidara memandang Naruto kosong, dia terlalu syok melihat Adik tercintanya seperti ini. Tsunade yang melihat itu tersenyum "Sudah, tak apa. Tapi memar yang di bagian pinggang Naruto akan lama sembuhnya, jadi jangan kawathir. " Ucap Tsunade menepuk pundak Deidara.

Minato dan Kushina menganggung "Iya Dei, sebaikanya kita berdoa saja hiks...Minato! Naru chan. " Minato tersenyum lembut melihat Istrinya yang mencoba tabah, namun tak bisa.

* * *

Deidara berjalan keluar dari Kamar Naruto, lalu dia masuk ke Kamarnya dan menuju Kamar mandinya. Setelah sampai ia mengunci pintu Kamar mandinya dari dalam, dia menatap cermin besar terpampang di depanya-

PRANG

Deidara meninju Cermin tersebut dengan air mata yang yang turun dengan derasnya, dia menatap tanganya yang berdarah.

"Cih, ini kurang! NARUTO LEBIH MENDERITA DARI PADA INI! ARGHH..."

PRANG

PRANG

PRANG

"Hah...Hah...Hah...Ha-h. " Deidara meremas rambut panjangnya yang sudah lusuh dan kusut, dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang Kakak.

HENING

HENING

HENING

Deidara menatap tajam wajahnya ke cermin yang sedikit masih tersisa, dia mengelap air matanya dengan ganas- menggunakan tangan yang tak berdarah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bunuh diri ? Menjadi gila atau mengurung diri ? Tidak! Tidak seperti ini caranya.

"Hiks...Hiks Na-naru chan, apa yang aku bisa perbuat ? " Lirih Deidara dengan mata sayu.

Deidara memegang rambut panjangnya dan menatap tubuhnya.

"Cih, seperti Wanita un. " Ucap Deidara di dalam kesunyian.

Deidara menutup wajahnya- berpikir, dia kembali menatap wajahnya di cermin pecahan itu. Deidara menyeringai tajam.

Sekarang ia harus berubah-berubah dan berubah, tidak ada lagi yang namanya Dei chan atau Deidara manis. Saatnya ia berubah...Untuk adiknya apapun ia lakukan, sekaligus mengambil jantungnya dengan tanganya sendiri!

Khukhukhu liat saja nanti...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Bagaimana? Apa minna puas dengan chap ini ? Alhamdulillah jika kalian puas tetapi Astagfirullah jika kalian tak merasa puas #Apa banget!**

**Oh ya, fict ini aku buat sendiri dengan keringat yang membanjiri kamar saya =w= Aniki aku pulang kampung! Cih, baka! Aku harus menyelesaikan semua fict dengan sendiri! Gyaaaa capek capek dan capek tapi Aku tak boleh mengeluh *Lah tadi mengeluh* Gak! Karena aku bikinya sendiri, aku ganti nama aja deh! Karena Aniki tak ada! Two Crazy Lady And Boys pun hilang di telan Choji (?) DAFUG!Hahaha jeng jeng jeng Paname baru saya~ Cappuccino Chan/ san seterah minna atau mau yang singkat! Kepo san/ chan #Lah? Cappuccino kok jadi Kepo?!# Entahlah mungkin Ane lagi frustasi hingga SINTING seperti ini.**

**Oh ya Tinggalkan Review atau duit jika mau sih~ =w=a**


End file.
